I don't want to love her
by Jessie6
Summary: What if Legolas fell in love with Arwen? I found a few mistakes and corrected them.
1. Anger

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaímer: The characters are not mine, they all belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Anger  
  
  
"Bastard!"  
"Aragorn, I ..."  
"Shut up, damned elf. I don't want to know!"  
"That's not fair" Gimli shouted. "He didn't do anything!"  
"Oh no? What would you say if your friend would betrayed you?"  
"I didn't betray you!" Legolas' voice was full of despair. "All I have done is ..."  
"Telling Gimli how much you love Arwen." Aragorn finished.  
"Yes, I told him. But I would never try to touch her!"  
"Sure?" Aragorn asked sarcasticly.   
"Yes. Even if I tried, she wouldn't let me. She loves you too much." Pain was in the elf's voice.  
"Don't you dare to come near her!"  
"How could he?" The dwarf asked angrily. He absolutely didn't like the way Aragorn talked to Legolas. "We are   
miles away from her."  
Once again Elrond's foster son looked at the fair elf before he turned to leave.  
  
To be continued  
(If you want me to) 


	2. Comfort

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my own! They all belong to Tolkien.  
  
  
Comfort  
  
"He didn't mean it." Gimli said silently as he saw tears shimmering in the elf's eyes.   
"I don't think so. He loves Arwen and can't handle that anyone else does, too."  
"But Arwen doesn't even know that you love her."  
"And I will never tell her. I couldn't hurt her and Aragorn that much."   
Slowly Legolas stood up, walked over to a tree and sat down next to it. "Why doesn't he trust me, Gimli? We   
know each other for so long."  
"It must have been a shock for him. Give him time to calm down. I'm sure he will apologize."  
"I hope so."  
  
"What happened, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.  
"Nothing."  
"You don't look like nothing, my friend."  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" Isildur's heir cried out.  
"Easy, I didn't mean to upset you."  
Aragorn sighed. "Forgive me, old friend. I had a fight with Legolas."  
The wizard raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty hard to have an serious fight with Legolas. Don't you think you should   
talk to him?"  
"No, I don't! He isn't as perfect as you think."  
"What has he done?"   
"I heard how he told Gimli that he loves Arwen." Hurt and jelousy shone in the Ranger's eyes.  
"Well, can you judge somebody because of his love, Arathorn's son?"  
"I don't ..."  
"Oh yes, you do." Gandalf said sternly. "Will he try to take her away from you?"  
"He says no."  
"That's all you can ask of him."  
"Gandalf, Arwen is my fiancèe!" Aragorn whispered desperately.  
"Yes, and Legolas is your friend, isn't he?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Then you have to trust him."  
"I'll try, Gandalf, I'll try."  
  
To be continued 


	3. Forgiveness

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Tolkien!  
  
Forgiveness  
  
Gandalf was right, he had to apologize to Legolas!  
He hadn't done anything to deserve such a treatment.  
Slowly the elf and his friend Gimli returned to the camp.  
As Aragorn wanted to say something they all heard voices.  
"Orcs!" Gandalf yelled. He took the Hobbits away as the others pulled their weapons.  
They fought hard for there were many enemies.   
But they were able to kill most of them.  
"Are all of you all right?"  
"No!" Frodo cried out. "Legolas is hurt!"  
Alarmed all looked at the elf.  
Frodo had been right. Legolas sat on a stone and covered a wound on his chest with his hand. He breathed   
heavily.  
Gandalf, who stood next to him, touched his shoulder lightly. "Lie down, my friend. I want to take a look on your  
wound."  
"It's not too bad, Gandalf. Don't worry."  
The wizard looked at him sternly. "Lie down!"  
Slowly the reather pale elf layed down on the soft grass.   
Gandalf removed his shirt. The wound was deep and bleeded hard.  
"Sam, take some herbals. We'll have to rest for a few days."  
"I'm fine. We don't have to rest because of me."  
"It's not only because of you, Legolas. We all could use some rest."  
After Gandalf had tended the elf's wounds Legolas soon fell asleep.  
  
"Legolas." Somebody whispered in the middle of the night.  
After he awoke the elf realized that it was Aragorn.  
"What is it?  
"I ... I wanted to apologize. I did you wrong."  
"I understand. But I would never try to take her away from you."  
"I know, my friend. Please forgive me." Aragorn truly felt guilty, he should have trusted his friend.  
"Of course I do." Legolas smiled briefly but the heir of Gondor could see tiredness in his blue eyes.   
"Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you."  
"It's all right. It was important to me."  
"To me, too." Aragorn smiled a little and left  
With that Legolas fell back into a healing sleep.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Temptation

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in English. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They all belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.   
  
Temptation  
  
After all had come to an end Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were on their way back to Rivendell.   
Aragorn couldn't wait to see Arwen again. He had missed her terribly.  
And he was not the only one ...  
As they arrived they could hear a female voice calling out for her lover: "Aragorn!"  
The Ranger's face lit up. "Arwen!" He yelled back and ran towards her.  
They kissed deeply.  
Legolas couldn't help but sigh silently.  
Only Gimli heared it and squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly.  
Sadly the elf smiled at him.  
Then Arwen greeted them.  
Legolas could see how Aragorn watched carefully as she kissed them both on the cheeks.  
But he didn't give a reason for jelously.  
Then Lord Elrond joined them.  
"Ah, Estel. The king of Gondor has returned to us."  
"Lord Elrond." Aragorn said and bowed his head respectfully.  
"Why so formal, my son?"   
"Because there's something I want to ask of you."  
"Speak freely."  
"I'd like to merry your daughter Arwen."  
Tears of joy filled the eyes of Elrond's daughter.   
"Well, you know what I once thought about it."  
King Elessar's eyes grew sad.  
"But I've changed my mind. I want you two to be happy."  
"You say yes?"   
Elrond smiled warmly and nodded.   
Arwen flew in her lover's arms.  
Only Gimli could see the tears shimmering in Legolas' eyes.  
  
Lost in thoughts Legolas sat in Elrond's garden as Aragorn sat down next to him.  
"Are you all right, my friend?"  
"Sure."  
"I know how hard it must be for you. But it's good to know that I can trust you."  
"You don't have to worry."  
Aragorn slowly stood up and nodded. "I know."  
  
Two days later.  
"Aragorn, did you know it?"  
"What do you mean, Darling?"  
"That Legolas is in love with me."  
"How do you know?"  
"I heared Gandalf and Gimli talk about it."  
"Yes, I knew it." Aragorn sighed. "And I know that it must be hard for him."  
Arwen nodded. "I wish we could help him."  
"Me too."  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
The blonde elf turned around as he heared the female voice behind him.   
He smiled briefly. "Hello."  
Arwen sat down beside him.   
She took his right hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you all right?"  
He looked at her in confussion. "What do you mean?"  
"I heared Gandalf and Gimli talking about your love for me."  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Arwen, please forgive me. I ..."  
"There's nothing I could forgive you. Nobody can blame you for your feelings. Can I help you somehow?"  
'Why can't you just leave me alone?' Legolas thought. She sat there and talked about love and couldn't even   
imagine how hard it was to resist her. She was so beautiful and kind. All he wanted was holding her in his arms.  
And then he just couldn't resist anymore.  
He leaned forward and gently kissed her.   
As the parted he had tears in his eyes.   
"Please forgive me, Arwen. I didn't mean to kiss you - really." He abruptly stood up and left the room.   
On the door he turned around once more. "I'll leave Rivendell tomorrow."  
  
To be continued 


	5. Forgive me, my friend

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German and not perfect in Englisch. Thank  
you for the good reviews! I hope you enjoy the last chapter, too!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they all belong to Tolkien.  
  
Forgive me, my friend  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked as he found Arwen crying.   
"I went to talk to Legolas."  
"Arwen, that won't help him at all. You make it even harder for him." Aragorn's heart ached for his friend. He   
didn't want to think about how it would be without his beloved on his side.   
That was so cruel.  
"I know now, Estel. He'll leave Rivendell tomorrow."  
Aragorn was stunned. "Why?"  
"Because ..." She sobbed again.  
Gently he put her in his arms. "Tell me, darling."  
"It wasn't his fault. Please don't blame him."  
"Don't worry, dearest. What happened?"  
"Legolas kissed me."  
Aragorn couldn't believe what he had just heared.   
How could his friend betray him?  
He'd promised not to touch her.  
"Aragorn, where are you going?"   
"I have to talk to Legolas."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to leave Rivendell, Gimli."  
The dwarf stared at his friend in disbelieve. "What are you talking about? Is it because of Lady Arwen?"  
"Yes. I ..." The elf sighed and sat down on the chair next to his bed.   
"What is it? Just tell me."  
"I kissed her."  
"Oh." Gimli didn't know what to say. He knew that nobody could blame his friend.  
But would Aragorn think so, too?  
Probably not.  
"Where are you going to?"  
"I don't really know. All I know is that I don't wanna go home to Mirkwood."  
"I see. You want me to come with you?"  
Legolas looked at his friend in surprise. "Is that really what you want?"  
"Of course!" The dwarf roared. "Do you think I would do anything I don't want?"  
The elf laughed briefly. "No, I don't think so. But I really don't know where I am going to."  
"I know. You just told me."  
"Thank you, Gimli. I'm glad that I don't have to go alone."  
An hour later Legolas and Gimli were ready to leave.  
Suddenly the door opened and Aragorn came in.  
Both of them thought that he would be pretty annoyed. But the king of Gondor walked over to the elf and   
embraced him. "I'm so sorry that it had to get so far, Legolas."  
"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault, not yours."  
"No, it was nobody's fault. When Arwen told me that you've kissed her I was very angry. But now I see how hard   
it must be for you. I wish you wouldn't go."  
"But you know it's the only way."  
Yes, the Ranger knew there was no choice. But it hurt so much to lose such a good friend.  
"Legolas, I don't know what to say."   
"Don't say anything, Aragorn. I understand. Farewell, my friend."  
With that the elf turned to Gimli. "Let's go, Master Dwarf."  
They left Elrond's house, without looking back once more.  
"Farewell, my friend." Aragorn whispered.  
  
The End 


End file.
